


Deber

by nuntiumns



Category: Naruto
Genre: Culpabilidad, F/M, Lastima, Mencion a Sakura, Pensamientos, Una cosa cortita, final, sentimientos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuntiumns/pseuds/nuntiumns
Summary: Naruto no tiene en cuenta sus sentimientos. Comprende los de Hinata y quiere compartirlos con ella. Eso es lo que debe hacer todo buen hombre. ¿No?





	Deber

Le palpitaban las sienes. Se sentía más en la mierda que nunca y se odiaba a si mismo. ¿Cuando se volvió así? ¿Por qué?  
Llevaba saliendo con la chica... que sabe el, ¿seis meses? Y durante todo ese tiempo se esforzaba en sonreír... no, sonreía natural viéndose reflejado en sus ojos cuando le miraba y cuando habla o hacia algo por el. - Podría querer a esta chica... podría hacerle mi mujer y devolverle un poco de lo que me entrega. Debe ser fácil, era sólo corresponder. "Actúa como quieras que actúen contigo" - Lo consiguió, realmente pensó que lo había conseguido, correspondía sus palabras, sus Caricias, besos y cariños ¡Fue fácil! Sólo actuaba como ella esperaba que hiciera, sólo correspondía como ella haría con el así que no se dio cuenta que lo único que hacía era convencerse. - Si me ama debo de amarla. - Nada hay más bonito, nada más envidiable que ser amado y corresponder el amor... ¿Que ocurre cuando respondes con la cabeza y no con el corazón? Cuando DEBES dé hacerlo y no cuando lo sientas. - Se oscurece. - Todo se vuelve una trampa, una pelota que comienza como una mentira piadosa. Te mientes a ti, le mientes a ella y mientes a los demás mientras la pelota rueda grande y gorda.

No podía consigo mismo. Estaba tan angustiado que el único reposo que le quedaba era ella, así que fue a buscarla y cuando le sintió agobiado le ofreció consuelo... ahí es donde llegó a donde está ahora. - Fueron a su casa... todo fluia normal pero algo escapó de el mismo, su piel era tan suave... Sus pechos olian tan bien... y cuando suspiraba su nombre. - Si, se entregó a el. Fue increible y mientras le poseia como tantas veces había imaginado poseer a una mujer sus dudas y temores se disiparon. - Te amo Hinata... - 

El viento nocturno era frío, de alguna manera lograba anestesiar el dolor pero no puede parar de pensar. Aquello salió con tanta sencillez de sus labios que ahora le cuesta trabajo no burlarse de su cinismo. - La recuerda ahí, acostada, desnuda y con la piel palida perlada en sudor mientras respiraba tranquila en su sueño perfecto. - No la ama. - No veia en su figura la mujer con quien desea compartir su vida sólo la mujer a la que puede acostumbrarse. - El sexo ha estado muy bien. - Lo repetiría, lo haría con ella, o con otra. ¿Eso significan las mujeres para el ahora? - Un pedazo de carne. - ¿Que es amar? - No sabe si lo ha sentidido alguna vez y lo ha olvidado o siempre ha sido confusión. Un niño a falta de desarrollo que comenzaba a pensar en la reproducción de su especie y no lo sabia.

\- Sakura-chan... - Si hubiera llegado tan lejos con ella ¿sentiría igual que es sólo otro pedazo de carne?

**Author's Note:**

> Es un pequeño trabajo que escribí en una tarde y lo siento demasiado real como para dejarlo en el pc
> 
> Gracias si habéis llegado aquí por leerme :3


End file.
